


Art: How Potter flirts (and it works!)

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Boys In Love, Fanart, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is minding his own business, innocently sitting in a tree. Then Potter shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: How Potter flirts (and it works!)




End file.
